This invention generally relates to toys and is particularly directed to manually operated toys designed to challenge the dexterity and concentration of the user.
Many hand-held or hand-operated toys designed to challenge the dexterity and/or concentration of the user are in existence, but most part such as to appeal to very limited markets due to the fact that such existing toys can generally be operated only in one manner or mode having associated with it but a single level of required skill. Thus, a toy designed to challenge the manual dexterity and/or concentration of the child, for example, would probably not appeal to an adult user in that the operation of such toy would conceivably be trivial or too easy for such an adult. Similarly, adult manual dexterity toys generally could not be successfully operated by children.
Additionally, and as concerns the great bulk of manual dexterity toys generally commercially available today, the basic principle of operation or construction thereof is not such as to provide the user with a continuing fascination or appeal. Therefore, shortly after such toys are purchased and following a relatively short playing time with such toys, they are typically discarded or forgotten.